


From One Rose to Another

by steelbone532



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelbone532/pseuds/steelbone532
Summary: Old and retired, Ruby loves to give advice and tell stories to her granddaughter, Chloe. It's too bad that it keeps getting her in trouble with Weiss!





	1. Questions

"Grandma Ruby, can I ask you a question?"

Ruby glanced up from her book and looked at the girl sitting across from her.

Black hair with red highlights, fair skin that exuded youthfulness, and silver eyes that radiated unbridled brilliance — it was as if she were looking at a reflection of her younger self — minus the fact that the girl was easily a couple inches taller than she was.

Cookies and tea were laid out on the small living room table — surprisingly untouched. For the past hour, the two girls sat in relative silence, only the sounds of page turning and feet shuffling interrupting the void — which made Ruby worry whether or not there was something troubling the girl — or worse, if she was growing bored of Ruby's company, but the fear immediately faded once the girl spoke.

Marking the last page she was on and setting the book aside, Ruby answered back with a smile. "Why, of course you can, Chloe. What's on your mind?"

Ruby loved answering Chloe's questions, especially when it was about the newest catalog of weapons or stories from her huntress days.

There was a certain feeling only a grandmother could experience from entertaining the curious notions of their grandchild's questions — a feeling Ruby never thought she would ever look forward to in her entire life.

 _I wonder what kind of questions will Chloe ask today? Will she ask what to upgrade next on her weapon? Where to order customized ammunition? or will she finally ask me how to make my world famous triple-chocolate chip strawberry swirl deluxe cocoa!? I hope she asks..._  Ruby thought, sipping her tea.

"What was Grandma Weiss like when you were at Beacon?"

Ruby almost spewed out her tea.

" _Cough— cough,_  H-huh? W-why do you ask?" Ruby stammered, wiping her mouth.

Chloe nonchalantly sipped her tea, oblivious to her grandmother's flustered state.

"Just curious," she answered. "Whenever I ask Grandma Weiss about it, she would always say that she forgot something at work, then immediately leave. Since she seems to be busy all the time, I was hoping you can tell me."

"H-haha, I-I see..." Ruby carefully looked to her left and right. "Hold on a sec—"

**_ZOOM~_ **

When Chloe blinked, her grandmother suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a small trail of petals. She felt hair sway around as a strong wind passed by her. Peering from across the room, Chloe could see a red blur dash up and down the hallways, make a quick pass through the kitchen, and zig-zag between the bedrooms.

When Chloe blinked again, she was surprised to see Ruby back in her seat, but with her hair a bit ruffled, and slightly out of breath.

The younger brunette frowned. "Grandma! Don't you remember what the doctor said about using your semblance?"

Ruby waved her hand. "Ha-ha— It's fine, these old bones need to do move around every now and then, or else I'll really become an old person. I just needed to make sure..."

"Needed to make sure of what?"

"Nothing, nothing, hahaha..." Ruby laughed, wiping away a nervous sweat.

_Phew, looks like the coast is clear._

If memories served her right — which Ruby was sure it still did — Weiss said that she had an early company meeting this morning and wouldn't be back until dinner. Usually, Weiss would never deviate from her work schedule, but if there was anything that Ruby had learned over the years, it was that people making sudden appearances at the worst times was a constant trend.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Right... Soooo, about Grandma Weiss..."

"Huh? Oh right! Um— let's see..." Ruby rubbed her chin. "I guess you can say that while we were in Beacon, she was a very... studious person?"

"Uh— studious?" Chloe questioned.

"Driven, ambitious, determined?"

Chloe raised another eyebrow. "Why do you sound so unsure?"

"Well, there's not much to say," Ruby said, scratching her head. "Back then, Weiss was incredibly focused on maintaining her top scores, so she constantly studied. In order to make sure our team was the highest rank in our first year, she dragged us to the library for study sessions. When it came to missions and team-training, Weiss always made sure we met our quota on time."

"Wow, Grandma Weiss sounds like she was quite a serious person back then, huh?" Chloe asked.

Ruby nodded. "Indeed."

Ruby closed her eyes, letting a wave of nostalgia wash over her as she took another sip of her tea — the sweet memories of Weiss swinging Myrtenaster by her side with precision and elegance, the fierce blue eyes that still sent a electrifying thrill through her body whenever Weiss glared at her, and the late frantic evenings spent studying together for exams.

"I can still remember the times whenever my sister and I would wait until the very last minute to do our homework. We would beg Weiss to help us finish it, or in Yang's case, copy it," Ruby laughed. "Weiss would lecture us for hours about not doing our assignments and how we were dolts... ah, those were some good times."

"How did you deal with her? It sounded like Grandma Weiss was—"

"— Cold, strict, overbearing?" Ruby interrupted.

"— hard to handle... but yeah, those work too," Chloe said.

"That's what everyone thought of Weiss at first, but I guess they couldn't see that she just needed someone to open up to."

"Hmmm..." Chloe hummed.

"It wasn't easy for Weiss to start opening up to us, especially to me," Ruby said, smiling at the memory of their first meeting.

"Why?"

Ruby got up and poured herself another cup of tea, "I blew up our first meeting."

Chloe looked at her questioningly, "How so? Did you say something to offend her?"

Ruby laughed, amused by the Chloe's confused expression. "No no no, I mean I  _actually_  blew us up! Like as in, explosion! Weiss definitely did not want to see me again after that, but as fate would have it, we ended up bumping into each other again during initiation. Things really started to heat up when I got appointed team leader, a job that Weiss wanted."

"Wow, that is a rough start," Chloe stared wide-eyed.

"Yeah, we didn't along for awhile, but that didn't stop me from trying the whole time. Eventually, we managed to sort things out, she even promised to become the best teammate I'll ever have..."

Slighting tugging her cloak up to cover her face, Ruby tried hiding the pink tinge that warmed her cheeks. Reminiscing about Weiss made Ruby recall all the embarrassing moments they experienced — their arguments, their stumbles, their dates- these were moments that her instantly blush.

Wiggling around and cupping her face, Ruby continued. "I don't think people realize how nice Weiss actually was back then. Sure, she can come off as cold or mean, but underneath it all, she was always willing to help.

It was quite the sight to see for Chloe, seeing her grandma blush while talking about her lover — she found it really cute.

"Since then, Weiss's been kinder and extra sweet. Oh! Just the other day, she brought home a bundle of roses and wrote to me this romantic poem—"

"U-um, Grandma Ruby?"

"— even when she's glaring at you, there's this certain charm to it—"

"... Grandma..."

"— and there was this one time she kept refusing to put on this sailor uniform on for me, but I think she actually wanted to wear it—"

**_"— AHEM!"_ **

A chill ran through the entire living room, instantly making the tea on the table freeze over. Ruby had felt this sensation before many times, but only during times of crisis. She slowly turned around to see her very, very, mad wife.

"H-hey, Weiss..." Ruby nervously smiled.

Weiss smiled back, but it was absent of her usual mirth. "What do you think you're telling our granddaughter?"

"W-well, you see, Chloe asked about how you were back in Beacon and—"

"Chloe, it's getting late, I think you should probably get home before your parents start worrying, okay?" Weiss said, gripping Chloe's shoulder.

"R-right! Bye Grandma Weiss, good luck Grandma Ruby! See ya' tomorrow, love ya'!" Chloe waved, before speeding out the house. Time seemed to slow down for Ruby as she watched the door close.

**_SLAM_ **

"So dear—"

Ruby saw as Weiss's smile deflate, transforming into an expression that terrified her to the very bone.

"— where were we?" Weiss asked.

**_GULP_ **

* * *

**Chloe's house**

**_Click-Slam_ **

"Mom, I'm home!" Chloe yelled.

"Welcome home honey, did you have fun with Grandma Ruby today?" her mom asked.

"Yes~" Chloe replied.

"Great, now go wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Alright."

"Oh! Did you tell grandma Ruby the news?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the perfect time to tell her. I want it be a surprise."

"Well, you better tell her soon, I have let the movers know when to come and pick up your things."

"I know, I know. I'll tell her tomorrow," Chloe said.

"You better, I want to hear how she reacts to her granddaughter getting accepted into Beacon two years early, just like her!"

A small smile grew on Chloe's face. "Me too," she whispered.

Before Chloe could go wash up, her mom called out to her again.

"So, did you learn anything new from Grandma Ruby today?"

"Hmmm," Chloe rubbed her chin, "I learned that Grandma Weiss likes putting on sailor uniforms."

"... WHAT!?"

 


	2. Initiation, sort of

A large crowd of people gathered in front of Beacon Academy on this particular day. What day was this you ask? Well, this was the day all aspiring hunters eagerly looked forward to all year round, as it was their chance to learn at one of the world's leading school for huntsmen: initiation.

Applicants big and small, carrying with them their own circumstance and dreams, from all parts of Remnant, were ready take their next big step in becoming a true slayer of Grimm. For a special day like this, festivities were held throughout the entire city, letting the citizens of Vale join in on welcoming their future protectors with open arms and joy. The people looked up to the sky, watching in wonder as a fleet of airships fly over them.

"Hey isn't that—"

"What? No way, it couldn't be—"

"— but that red cloak and scythe—"

"— Look! That's the SDC logo!"

However, while this was supposed to be a day where all aspiring huntsmen should be welcomed, all eyes were instead on three distinct individuals as they exited a white bullhead.

"I can't believe they're actually here—"

"— Do you think we can get an autograph?"

"— could they possibly be teaching—"

"Wait, who's that girl walking with them?"

It took all of Chloe's willpower not to turn around and look at the growing crowd behind her.

"Grandma Weiss, I can feel people staring at us," Chloe whispered.

"Don't mind them," Weiss said. "You have more important things to worry about."

"I don't know, Grandma Weiss, I'm starting to feel nervous with all these people watching me. What if I mess up?"

Ruby, who was openly gawking at the array of student weapons, patted Chloe's shoulder. "Don't worry Chloe, you'll do great, I just know it," she reassured. "With all that extra training Weiss made you go through, this'll be a piece of cake. Hey, maybe you'll get to show off how talented you are if, let's say, a Deathstalker or Nevermore shows up, or maybe both!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Grandma Ruby, didn't you already clear the forest of everything besides the Ursa's and Beowolves?"

"I don't know~ My memory is a little hazy, hehe. I may or may not have left one or two alive at the edge of the—  _OOF!_ "

Ruby clutched her stomach, an expression of pain quickly turning into despair as the elderly brunette collapsed onto the ground, a victim of Weiss's elbow.

"OW! What was that for!?" Ruby yelled.

"What are you doing giving our granddaughter such bad ideas!" Weiss scowled.

"It was just a suggestion," Ruby groaned.

"Don't listen to your dolt of a grandma, Chloe. Just make sure to stay focused on the objective," Weiss said. "And remember, you're more than ready. Just stick to your training and you'll be fine. "

"Thanks, Grandma Weiss," Chloe saluted. "I promise to make you guys proud!"

Weiss shook her head. "We're already proud of you. Instead, just promise us that you'll do your best, that's all we ask for."

"Of course," Chloe smiled.

**_DING-DONG-DING_ **

**"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

"Urgh— Well, looks like it's about to start!" Ruby weakly said, struggling to stand up. "Get going already, I want to hear how it goes."

Chloe rushed up to Ruby for a brief, but heartfelt hug before running off.

The elderly couple watched as Chloe make her way to the main hall, waving each other goodbye until she disappeared into the sea of students.

"I hope she finds a good partner," Weiss worriedly said.

Sensing her wife's growing worry, Ruby wrapped herself around her. Weiss slightly relaxed in the warm comfort of Ruby's arms, letting the aroma of roses of strawberries envelop her.

"Stop worrying so much, I'm sure she will," Ruby smiled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. " _Sigh_ , how can I not worry? I'm looking around, and I can already see that at least half of the students here are unqualified to be her partner."

Ruby giggled. "Hehe, Well, I do recall a certain heiress who first thought her partner was an 'unqualified dolt', and look at how that turned out."

"... you're still a dolt," Weiss huffed.

"At least I'm your dolt" Ruby said, pressing a kiss against Weiss's blushing cheeks.

How many times has Weiss heard those line? She already stopped counting after the thousandth time.

Even in their old age, Weiss still found herself helpless to Ruby's childish charm. She always wondered how Ruby was able to make her worries disappear with just the simplest of gestures. A hug to brighten up a bad day, a cheesy line to make her blush, a kiss to help her sleep through a rough night — it was moments like these that made Weiss feel like they haven't grown up at all — as if they were still that same idiot couple who were trying to figure out the world with nothing else but their wits, and their love.

Unfortunately for her, the moment was short-lived.

"Okay, now that she's gone, let's spy on her!"

"Ruby Rose! Don't you dare!"

* * *

"— I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Weiss grumbled. Hiding in a bush on the cliff where all the students would be gathered for their initiation, an over enthusiastic Ruby and disgruntled Weiss laid hidden.

Ruby once again planted a kiss onto her wife's cheek. "Blame the power of love."

Weiss squinted at her. "I rather blame the power of uncertainty. Did you really leave a Deathstalker alive just for Chloe to  _show-off?_ "

Ruby stuck her tongue out and winked. "Hehe, maybe~"

"Ruby, I'm serious—  _mmmmphfff._ "

" _Shhhh,_  they're coming!" Ruby whispered, covering Weiss's mouth. Weiss turned her head to see an instructor leading a group of students towards them. Noticeably, at the back of the group, Chloe was happily chatting away with a familiar umber-haired, cane-wielding headmaster.

Ruby beamed. "OOOH! Weiss look, look, it's Oscar! What the chances he would be watching over Chloe's initiation!?"

" _mmmphffff mmmphfff,_ " Weiss muffled.

"Huh, what was that, I can't —  _eek!_  Did you just lick me!?" Ruby blushed, drawing her hand back.

"How was I supposed to talk when you had your hand shoved in my face!" Weiss yelled. "Anyways, more than likely. Oscar did take the time to train her last summer, so he's probably curious to see how much she's grown since then."

"Hm, makes sense. I can't wait to see the look on his face when Chloe fights that Deathstalker," Ruby squealed.

"What!? So there is one!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Of course! Don't you remember Chloe saying she wanted to fight one like we did for our initiation?"

"She was three when she said that! Three! How are you supposed to take a three-year old request seriously!?"

"Because, Weiss, dreams never die. Who am I do deny my grandchild's dream of slaying oversized monsters with stingers and plated armor?"

Weiss raised her arms. "You can for dust-sake! You're her grandmother!"

" _SHHH_  Weiss, keep it down, do you want us to be found?" Ruby whispered.

"As if you haven't already exposed us with all your talking," Weiss countered.

" _Hmph._  Just to let you know, I am an expert at spying, you should ask Blake."

Standing tall and firm, Oscar Pine, headmaster of Beacon Academy, and successor to the late Ozpin, wryly smiled as he tried ignoring the rustling noisy bush that was right next to him. Every student wondered why the headmaster was ignoring the obviously suspicious bush with voices coming out it, thinking that this was part of their initiation. Luckily for Ruby and Weiss, Chloe had already closed herself off from all distractions in order to focus on passing the upcoming ordeal, so she didn't get to hear her grandmothers embarrassing bickering.

"... I would like to thank you all for being part of this year's initiation. Many of you have spent years developing your abilities, and today we will be evaluating them—"

"Wow, Oscar has really grown up, hasn't he?" Ruby whispered. "He sounds like a real headmaster now."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "He sounds like one because he is one, Ozpin and Glynda trained him after all." Weiss could still remember the time when she visited Oscar during his first year as headmaster. She remembered stepping into his office to see the weak form of the man being crushed by the mountains of paperwork left by his coffee-crazed predecessor — the stack and rolls of civilian complaints, budget requests, and coffee bean receipts almost drove the life out of the him. Compared to the prim and proper Oscar she was seeing now, it was quite the contrast.

"I can't believe how similar he is to Ozpin," Ruby pointed out.

"I agree — the green scarf, spectacles, the cane, even a freaking coffee mug! I think Ozpin had a little too much influence on him."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I was actually talking about the aura of respect surrounding him, but yeah, that too."

While the couple was busy talking in the bush, Oscar was finishing up his explanation.

"— and the first person you see will be your partner for the next four years. Any questions?"

One boy raised his hand.

"None? Good. Ready yourselves and I wish you all luck." Oscar then raised his scroll, and pressed the the button on the screen, beginning the sequence of launching the students into air. One by one, a student was sent flying, screaming as they didn't expect their launch pads to send them flying at high speeds. Once Chloe had launched, Ruby and Weiss began to scoot their bush away.

"Okay, from what I can tell by the speed and trajectory Chloe was launched at, I can guess where she's going to land," Weiss whispered.

"Cool, if we can scoot our way out of here fast enough, I can use my semblance to get us there before she lands," Ruby smiled.

"Ugh, my dress is getting ruined by all these leaves, where did you even find this bush?"

"I made it, pretty cool right? Blake showed be how to make it, comes real handy for stuff like this—"

" ** _Ahem._** "

"Bless you," Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You sneezed right?"

"No."

" ** _Ahem._** "

"Oh, then that must be..." Ruby and Weiss stuck there head out of the bush to see Oscar looking at them. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, eager to receive an explanation on why two of his oldest friends were hiding in a bush.

"..."

"..."

"... This was Weiss's idea."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed this - I had like 3 different ways to write this chapter lol.**

**Look forward to next chapter, where we get to see Chloe in action.**

**Thank Storystratos for editing.**

**Cya~**


	3. Where is it?

Chloe felt the strong winds flow through her hair as she soared into the sky, unbothered by how her skirt and cloak fluttered frivolously in the troubled turbulence. At the speed and direction she was going, she was going to be in the air for awhile, plenty of time to enjoy the view around her. The scene drew her in — the sky was clear and open, lightly stroked with streaks of white, with the mountains and small hills kindly brushed off in the far distance, away from the rows of emerald green that blurred beneath her. She couldn't help but imagine if this was what a bird must've felt like, freely flying to wherever it wished, unconcerned by the changing world that waited below. She couldn't help but close her eyes and relax.

She felt at peace... until the screams of the other candidates invaded her ears.

Chloe groaned — she was going to have to find another time to do this. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that the other candidates had already started descending. Some landed into the forest with practiced maneuvers and precision, using their weapons to grab a hold of their surroundings to soften their landing, while others had a... well... more 'dramatic' approach, hence the screams.

Deciding that she had spent enough time in the air as well, Chloe, with regained focus and confidence, dived. Her heart raced as she headed straight down towards the forest, her body tensing from the sudden turbulence rocking her body. If there had been anyone watching, they would have started panicking, confused why the young huntress had yet taken any preparation to safely secure her fall. There was no sign of hesitation in her movements, she just faced straight ahead, becoming a crimson comet that refused to slow down. Chloe's heart raced even faster. She was feeling it, the adrenaline pumping though her veins. The air current around her became harsher to control, her body tensing even further as the trees were now mere moments away from crashing into her.

She didn't worry though — this was just like practice.

Twisting her body up and opening her cloak, she shot a grappling hook from her arm at the tree in front of her. The hook pierced through the trunk, locking itself in place. Just as she went past the tree, she trailed her feet along its surface, pulling on the rope to help spiral her way down its body, finishing the maneuver off with a roll to the ground. A cloud of dust covered her landing, scaring off the animals and critters that rested nearby. Chloe stood up, dazed, gripping her chest as she breathed heavily. She looked up at the tree, her eyes following the spiraling trail that had splintered and carved it's way into the bark, along with the hook that pierced through it — she was going to have to thank Grandma Ruby for the grappling hook.

Chloe dusted the dirt and leaves off her cloak and organized herself. She pressed a button on the brace on her arm to retract the hook. With the task of landing out of the way, and after checking if she had any injuries, Chloe moved onto her next objective: finding the ruins. She caught a glimpse of it while she was in the air, so she knew the general direction she needed to go. So she ventured forth to the next destination, determined to complete her initiation and make her grandparents proud, but as she explored deeper into the forest she felt something was off. She found herself travelling through the forest with surprising ease. Jumping over ravines, swinging through trees, cutting through thick brushes; this wasn't exactly the initiation she had hoped for. She hadn't even come across a single Grimm.

Growing up listening to her grandparents recall stories of their youth caused Chloe to develop an unnatural urge to seek adventure — probably because Ruby always made it sound exciting. Sure, she enjoyed the peace and safety of her everyday life, but when it came to being a huntress, she sought out that adventurous aspect of being a hero. She wanted to save people, defeat villains, and slay Grimm! Maybe it something in her blood that made her unusually eccentric about this — her entire family were hunters after all, heck, all of them even studied at Beacon where they honed their skills, and found part—

Chloe just realized something: she hasn't stumbled across a single person yet.

"I don't have a partner..." A small fear grew within her. What if she didn't find anyone? What if there was no one left to partner with? Was it possible that she would get stuck alone? Will she have to spend the next four years partner-less, while being called the unfortunate girl who couldn't find a partner because she was too busy admiring how nice the sky looked? Was she going to have to give her dream of becoming an incredible huntress duo like her grandparents?

"NO! I won't let happen!" Chloe denied, raising her fist up into the air. "No matter what, I will find a partner, and we're going to be the bestest of friends!"

The trees rustled to her declaration, as if they were cheering her on. A fire burned within her eyes, and with a renewed vigor and goal, she continued on.

She was filled with determination.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A scream rang through the air, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. "What?"

"NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Chloe immediately ran towards the scream. The scream was close by, followed by the sounds of metal clashing. After dashing through the maze of trees, Chloe stumbled across an open field with a girl laid out on the ground, defenseless, her body shaking in fear as several Beowolves surrounded her. Chloe immediately dived right in, just as a Beowulf was ready to slash down at the girl, and in the nick of time, was able to pick her up. The claw barely missing the both of them. They both rolled back into the forest, with Chloe haphazardly crashing into a tree.

"OW!" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, feeling an excruciating pain spread throughout her entire back. Well, she finally got her chance at saving someone. "Ugh — I've still got to work on my rolls."

"U-Um, are you okay?" A small voice asked. Chloe opened her eyes, and went silent.

Blue. Beautiful baby-blue eyes were looking up at her. She'd never seen such an interesting shade of blue before. They were staring at her, so full of worry and concern, almost as if they were pleading, begging for something. Chloe opened her mouth, but words failed to come out. For a moment, she just sat there, holding the mysterious girl in her arms, trying to form anything resembling a coherent thought.

Eventually, something did come to mind, "Wow, your eyes are beautiful..."

The girl went wide-eyed. "W-W-WHA-A-A-!?" she fumbled, furiously blushing as steam puffed from her head.

**_GRRR_ **

A low growl drew Chloe's attention. She snapped her eyes back at the open field to see that the Beowolves slowly making their way towards them.

_Shoot, this isn't the time to get distracted._

She lifted the fumbling girl to the side and stood up, making her way back to the open field. The girl, realizing that her saviour was heading towards the danger, snapped out of her daze and grabbed Chloe's cloak, sending them both back to the ground.

"H-H-Hang on a minute! W-W-Why are you going back out there!? It's dangerous!" the girl yelled.

Chloe, now feeling the pain of being slammed onto the ground, dusted the dirt and leaves off her cloak, again, and faced the girl. "Uh, that's why I'm going?"

The girl flailed her arms in shock. "What! Are you crazy!? There's an Alpha out there! There's no way we can take it, we should just run! Ooh, I knew this was a bad idea, why did I even come here!? I should have just listened to mom and stayed home! Why didn't I just apply for Atlas Academy!? Now I'm just going to get eaten by a bunch Grimm because I didn't like the uniforms!"

Chloe sat there, unsure how to respond. "... Just stay here then."

As Chloe sat up, she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down, and once again met a pair of pleading baby blue eyes.

"Are you seriously going out there alone!? You're going against an entire pack!"

"I know."

"If you know, then why are you still going out there!?"

Chloe sighed and knelt down, taking the girl's hand into her own. "Because, I'm a Huntress, aren't you one too?"

"Yeah but, we're still in-training—"

"— in-training or not, it's still our duty to do something. If you're that scared, you can stay here." With that, Chloe stood back up, leaving the girl in awe as she made her way towards the Grimm.

"Wait," the girl cried out. "You're going out there without a weapon?"

Chloe glanced back at her, and smiled. "Who said I didn't have one?" She opened her cloak, pulling out a large object, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

The girl's mouth gaped open, as the weapon unfolded itself.

* * *

"So would you mind explaining to me why you, a respected senior member of the our community, thought it was a good idea to leave a Death Stalker alive in a forest filled with novice Hunters?"

"Uhhh... I didn't exactly say there was one..." Ruby twiddled her thumbs, racking her brain to try and come up with an answer. "... I said that 'if' there was one, Chloe could handle it."

She wryly laughed as Oscar pinched the bridge of his nose. After getting caught by Oscar, Ruby and Weiss were taken back to his office to be interrogated, though Weiss mostly sat in relative silence enjoying a cup of tea while Ruby was the one stuck being questioned. Even after graduating from Beacon, going on countless missions, and saving the world, they always seemed to find themselves back in the headmaster's office, much to Weiss's dismay.

Throughout the years, Oscar had the pleasure of experiencing Ruby's parade of crazy ideas and shenanigans, a series of events that tested both his patience and sanity. He used to hope that Ruby would eventually calm down once she got older and settled down, and hoped even more when she started taking care of her granddaughter, but as it turned out, it had made things worse. Much, much, worse.

" _Sigh~_  Ruby, just, why?" Oscar, sighed. "I know how much you love Chloe, but really, isn't this taking it a bit too far? Thing's can seriously get out of hand."

"What? Don't you believe in Chloe? She has more experience than most trainees. 'If' there was a Death Stalker, it should be a piece of cake for her!" Ruby proudly said.

Oscar groaned as he slumped against his desk. "'If' there was a Death Stalker, I would have to recall all the candidates and cancel the test!"

Ruby scratched her head. "Uh, why?"

"According to their applications, none of them should be experienced enough to fight anything larger than an Ursa Major."

"O-Oh..." Ruby went silent at the sudden realization that maybe her plan to have Chloe fight a Death Stalker might have some flaws. Unable to watch in silence for any longer, Weiss walked over to her wife, and flicked her forehead. "Ow! Weiss, what was that for?"

"For being an old dolt. Can you please just go get rid of it so we can have a peaceful afternoon?" Weiss asked, slightly putting on her infamous Schnee glare.

Ruby shrank under her stare. "Uh, well, 'if' there was one, I wouldn't be able to do anything..."

Oscar and Weiss looked at the brunette with raised eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"Hahaha..."

* * *

The girl watched as the weapon unfold itself along Chloe's arm. The long object extended, unfolding a blade so large that it almost made her faint.

"W-What is that!?"

Chloe looked over her shoulder, grinning. "Oh this? This is Crescent Rose. Ain't she a beauty?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Hoisting the scythe by her side, Chloe jumped out into the open field, catching the Beowolves by surprise. In one fell swoop she had decapitated a Beowolf before firing a round into the one next to it, using the recoil of the blast to send her spinning back into the air. In an instant, two Beowolves became nothing but petals blown away into the wind. The Alpha Beowolf didn't take that too kindly and roared, sending the other Beowolves lunging towards Chloe, trying to gnaw at her. Seeing this, Chloe aimed her arm at the ground and launched her grappling hook. The moment the hook hit the ground its line reeled her in, placing her right below the Beowolves who were still in the air. Sticking the hilt of Crescent Rose into the ground, she took aim and fired, adding four more tallies to her count. As Chloe finished firing, the Alpha took this chance to swing at her. Unable to block the attack, Chloe let go of her scythe, and rolled out of the way.

_When hunting an Alpha, deal with the smaller ones first. Once they're gone, it'll be easier to fight. Usually, it takes two to deal with an Alpha, but in a situation where you're alone, keep your distance, a swing from one of them is strong enough to tear a tree from it's roots. Despite their size, their extremely agile, so don't underestimate it._

Chloe repositioned herself and faced the Alpha.  _Done with the smaller ones, now for the big guy._

Wasting no time for a pause, Chloe dashed for her scythe, even though the Alpha was right next to it. The Alpha roared as it got on all fours, and began running towards her at an incredible speed, as if challenging her. She accepted it's challenge, speeding up as they got closer and closer. She only one chance to pull this off — she replayed the move over and over in her head - if she failed, that was it, game over. When they were finally face to face, the Alpha opened it's jaw and lunged at her — this was the moment she was waiting for. She side-stepped to the side, barely avoiding the sharp set of teeth. She raised her leg over it's head, and dropped an axe kick.

**BOOM**

The earth shook as the Alpha was sent to the ground, caving the area underneath. As cracks spread throughout it's mask, the Grimm began to fade away. She walked over to her scythe and leaned against it, exhausted. "Phew, that was close."

_While Alphas have shown signs that they are more intelligent than regular Beowolves, they often leave themselves wide open after a big attack, so use that to your advantage to strike a finishing blow to it's head._

Chloe smiled. " _Huff-huff,_  thank you Grandma Weiss, for the advice."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Weiss yelled, making Ruby shrink even more in her seat.

"I-uh-let Chloe borrow Crescent Rose, hahaha..." Ruby nervously confessed.

"What happened to her own weapon!?"

Ruby scratched her head. "Hahaha well, that's another funny story. We might've taken it apart and went overboard in upgrading it... by two weeks... and three months..."

Now it was Weiss's turn to pinch the bridge of her nose. "How ridiculous of a weapon did you design... wait, don't answer that, I don't want to get even more frustrated..."

Ruby, feeling guilty from how stressed Weiss looked, got up and rubbed her back. "Sorry Weiss, I just got really caught up with the weapon parts and Dust type. I got super anxious when I was drafting it ever since Chloe told us she got into Beacon. Ever since then, Chloe and I went through hundreds of designs to find the perfect one. I just wanted to make sure I could give her a weapon she could depend her life on."

Weiss looked up at Ruby and sighed, "I guess I can understand where you're coming from."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks honey—"

"— and since you don't have your weapon, I'll go out and deal with it instead."

"... Huh?"

"Are you sure Weiss? It's been awhile since you've been out in the field," Oscar asked. Weiss scoffed.

"Nonsense, even though I'm mostly busy running a company these days, I still find the time to practice."

Ruby started to sweat, profusely. "B-but Weiss, you didn't bring your weapon."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Ruby, did you forget that I can just call someone to pick up my rapier from my office?" With that, Weiss took out her scroll and sent a message, and literally within minutes, a SDC bullhead hovered by the headmaster's office, and dropped off a silver brief case. Weiss took the briefcase and began inputting the code in.

As Oscar watched Weiss open the case, he noticed that Ruby started shaking. "Hey Ruby, are you okay? You're turning pale."

Before Oscar could inquire even further, Weiss opened the case, and froze.

"... Ruby..."

"W-Weiss, I just want you to remember that I-I love you."

"... Where is Myrtenaster?"

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Thanks," Chloe said, trying to pull Crescent Rose out from the ground. After her battle with the Beowolves, Chloe called out to the girl to see if she was alright. Fortunately for her, the girl was more than alright, since she seemed to be brimming with energy from watching her fight. "It wasn't really anything, with enough training, anyone could do that.

The girl stepped up to Chloe, showing obvious discontent at her modesty. "Are you kidding me!? I never seen anyone move like that before! The way you spun in the air and that kick you gave to that Alpha, OMG, you're incredible!"

Chloe blushed — she wasn't used to hearing this amount of praise from anyone outside of her family, or this physically close. "T-Thanks..."

Realizing that maybe she was a bit too close to her saviour, the girl quickly stepped back. "O-Oh, my name's Lillian by the way! What's yours?"

Chloe smiled, and returned the gesture. "It's Chloe. Nice to meet you."

The moment they shook hands, Chloe slightly flinched by how cold Lillian's hand felt, which was weird, because her face was blushed. Was she sick?

"Hey, are you—"

**_GRRR_ **

Before Chloe could ask her question, an Ursa appeared from behind her.

**_ROAR_ **

Lillian panicked. "Watch out!"

She threw herself onto Chloe, just as the Ursa was about to swing down it's arm. She closed her eyes and braced herself, expecting to feel a terrible pain tear through her back. A second and two passed, but she still didn't feel anything. Confused why she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes, and found herself in front of the Ursa. She almost screamed, if she hadn't realize at the last second that the Ursa was frozen in place, encased in a thin layer of ice. "W-what?"

"Y'know, you're quite something yourself."

Lillian looked up, and noticed something else — Chloe was standing over her. "Wha-how—?"

Then she noticed it — the silver rapier shining in Chloe's hand. It glowed a translucent blue, giving off a chilling aura that frosted the air around it. There was something awfully familiar about it, as if, she'd had seen it somewhere before. "Wait-a-minute, that scythe, that rapier, and that cloak..."

_Uh-oh,_  Chloe thought, as a Lillian looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you—"

_Here it comes... *_

"A die-hard fan of Team RWBY!?"

"... What?"

"OMG, You totally are! I am too! What are the chances!

_Okay, didn't expect that._

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys, hope you enjoyed reading that.**

**This is story is still alive and kicking, and still has lots of moments to be written.**

**I originally planned for this type of story to be short format - between 1000-1500 words, but I kinda went overboard with this one...**

**Hopefully, I can update this story at a faster rate then my main one - this is a great way for me to take a break and think about some of the content that goes into these chapters. I'm still getting back into writing, so let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Give thanks to Storystratos for editing.**

**Cya guys next time.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this new story.
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Ruby gets in trouble with Weiss for telling embarrassing stories to their grandchild.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and cya guys around.
> 
> Give thanks to Storystratos for proofreading.


End file.
